The present invention relates generally to table structures and more particularly to tables which may be folded for storage and the like and which have stabilizing wheels to prevent tipping.
Folding tables are generally known in the art. Two such tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,721,778 and 2,771,937 to Wilson.
Tables of this type are generally adapted to be set up at banquet halls, lunchrooms, ballrooms and the like, and are designed to accommodate large numbers of people seated thereabout. Where space is at a premium and it is desired that a single room be utilized for seating purposes, after which it is desired that the room be cleared for dancing or other purposes, it is important that the tables be removed from the room at maximum speed and with a minimum of effort and disturbance.
To facilitate easy removal of the tables, wheels are placed on the legs so that the tables may be easily rolled into and out of position. However, when in a folded storage position, the center of gravity of the tables is relatively high, so that stability of the tables is reduced. The prior art folding tables have heretofore provided only a minimum of stability when in a storage position.
Since folding tables are used in facilities where space is at a premium, it is also important that the tables store close together and that they "nest" up against one another. Prior folding tables have support legs that impinge on one another when the table is folded, thereby preventing nesting of the tables in a tight formation if adequate stability is to be provided. In addition to the storage area required, the prior art folding tables require a large volume for shipping if adequate stabilizing legs are provided.
It is evident that a folding table is required that provides adequate stability, yet takes up a minimum of storage and shipping space. The present invention solves these and other problems associated with folding tables.